


The Rooftop

by delinquentprincess



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Not Really A Happy Ending, i wrote this two years ago for class and just stumbled across it again lol, idk what this is, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquentprincess/pseuds/delinquentprincess
Summary: It's Christmas in New York and Maya finds herself alone on a rooftop. Until she isn't.
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Maya Hart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	The Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure what this is to be honest lol. I was going through old files on my laptop and stumbled across this that I never posted. I wrote this for class two years ago so theres not really a plot and it might not make a lot of sense but I thought I'd post it anyways.
> 
> This is also kind of a Christmas fic even though I'm posting it in April lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

December had hit New York City harder than in previous years. The foot of snow that covered the skyscrapers, cars, and parks brought a peaceful hum to the city that usually wasn’t found amongst the bustle of its citizens. The city always seemed brighter at Christmas; strings of lights littered the tops of buildings bringing a new glow. The city was beautiful from any angle, the view from the top of an apartment building in Greenwich Village was no exception.

The ledge of the rooftop was cold and numbed Maya’s fingers as she stared out over the city. She had brushed the snow off the brick, so she wouldn’t soak the brand-new top she had bought for Zay’s Christmas party as she leaned against the ledge. The cold evening air made her breath cloud.

The sound of the door opening signaled that she had company, the presence of a body coming to stand next to her confirmed it. She felt as heavy fabric was draped over her shoulders and mittens were tossed at her hands.

“You forgot your coat.” Lucas’ voice filled the December air and suddenly the rooftop felt much smaller. Maya shrugged on the coat without a word.

“C’mon, Maya. Zay said you ran out of the apartment almost as soon as I got there.”

“What are you doing back in the city, Lucas?” She muttered, turning to face him.

“It’s Christmas, Maya.”

“You haven’t spent Christmas here in years and you know that,” Maya challenged him.

Lucas stared out over the city, lacing his fingers together as he leaned against the ledge, “It’s your first Christmas without Riley, I wanted to see how you were.”

Maya huffed out a laugh, “How do you think I’m doing? The one person who told me she would never leave me, left.”

Heavy silence enveloped the rooftop as Maya’s words hit Lucas. Rooftops had always been a funny thing with them. Most of their deep talks in high school happened on various ones: the school, her apartment building, his. Their first kiss happened on the same rooftop they were on now, back when they were seventeen and when Maya wasn’t afraid of anything. Now at twenty-four, Maya was afraid of more things then she’d like to admit. Including Lucas.

Squinting into the fading sunlight, she bleakly added, “It seems to be a pattern, everyone leaves me. My dad, Riley,” She spared a glance at him, “you.”

Lucas met her gaze, “I didn’t want to leave you.”

Maya shook her head, letting out a humourless laugh, “Bullshit, Friar. Vet school was your calling, you just happened to pick the school halfway across the country.”

“Riley didn’t want to leave you,” he tried again.

“Now you’re just lying to me.”

“I’m not – “

“She took the first job in Munich she could get, try and tell me again that she didn’t want to leave.”

The conversation lulled again as they looked out over the skyline. Lucas watched as Maya pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and gripped the side of the apartment building so hard her knuckles turned white just from trying stop her hands from shaking. He observed her as she opened her mouth several times before deciding on what it was she wanted to say.

“Lucas, do you think there’s something wrong with me?”

Lucas felt physically taken aback by how small Maya seemed in that moment. Sure, she had always been short, but she had never seemed small. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned to face her fully,

“Maya, what on earth are you talking about?”

“Am I the reason for people leaving me? Did I do something wrong?” Her voice shook.

“God, Maya, no,” Lucas reached across the distance between them and gripped her shoulder, “Sometimes people choose paths that take them away from their loved ones, but that has nothing to do with the people left behind,” Tears threatened to fall from Maya’s eyes, “Riley leaving, your father leaving, _me_ leaving was not your fault.”

Maya broke the moment between them, turning back to the skyline. As she blinked, tears fell down her cheeks and she hastily wiped them away. Lucas had only seen Maya Hart cry twice in all the years he had known her, and he didn’t think he’d ever get used to it.

To add for good measure, “Maya, there is nothing wrong with you. You are one of the most amazing people I have ever met.” He thought he saw Maya’s cheeks tint, but it might have the streetlights turning on one by one.

The lack of distance between them became apparent as Maya turned to look into his eyes. As if someone was stopping both from making a stupid decision, Lucas’ phone made a sound from his pocket. Clearing his throat, Lucas almost looked disappointed when he checked the screen.

“Um, I have to go back down to the party,” He apologized.

Maya gave a half smile in response and stepped back as he made his way over to the roof-access door. Just as he pushed the door open her turned back towards her,

“I would go back and choose differently, if I could.”

Maya smiled sadly at the ring on his left hand, “I wouldn’t let you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
